The present invention generally relates to kitchen and culinary devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a manually operated multi-function food processing, preparation and juicing unit.
There exist many hand operated devices for juicing, cutting fruit into segments, and cutting vegetables into a desired size and shape. However, these devices often require a substantial amount of exertion and force to perform their intended function. The use of these devices can be quite taxing to the ordinary users of such devices. Another disadvantage of such devices is the need for a device for each operation. For example, there must be stored a juicer, a wedger or segmenter, and perhaps several cutting implements for vegetables.
There also exists various automated devices. Although these devices also include interchangeable components, allowing the user to perform more than one function with the device, they are rather large in size as well as expensive, and don""t always perform all the intended tasks adequately, or do not perform certain functions at all.
Accordingly, there is a need for a multi-functional unit which is capable of food processing, preparation and juicing. Such a unit should be relatively easy to operate so as not to require undue exertion on behalf of the user. Such a unit should also be capable of being re-configurable so as to perform a variety of tasks. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.
The present invention resides in a multi-functional food processing, preparation and juicing unit. The multi-functional unit generally comprises an elongated hollow post fixed to a base and extending vertically therefrom. A holder is fixed to an upper end of the base adjacent to the post. A pressure assembly is movably mounted to the post above the holder. The pressure assembly includes a rack residing within the post and having a plurality of teeth disposed within the hollow post. A rotatable crank assembly includes a gear extending into the hollow post which engages the teeth of the rack, for raising and lowering the pressure assembly. The crank assembly is typically fixed in place on the post.
Preferably, the post includes one or more slots through which the pressure assembly connects to the rack. The rotatable crank assembly includes a handle operably engaged with a gear such that when the handle is rotated, the gear rotates causing the rack, and thus the pressure assembly, to move along the post.
The holder defines an aperture through which food processed by the multi-functional unit passes. Preferably, the holder and base cooperatively define a cavity into which a container may be removably placed for the capture of the processed food.
The pressure assembly is configured such so as to removably accept an upper processing adapter having a predetermined surface configuration. The holder is likewise configured to accept a lower processing adapter having a surface configuration which substantially mates with the surface configuration of the upper processing adapter to perform a predetermined function, such as cutting or juicing, when the upper processing adapter is brought towards the lower processing adapter. The lower processing adapter is releasably attached to the holder so that it can be mated with the appropriate upper processing adapter to perform the intended food processing function.
The multi-functional unit may include means for locking the unit onto a flat surface, such as a vacuum lock mechanism associated with the base.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.